


Fatal RED

by ChromeHoplite, natemare, Salems_luc



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alpha!Bard, Alpha!Sebastian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Ciel, Omegaverse, Plague AU, Polygamy, Threesome, doctors Seb and Bard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natemare/pseuds/natemare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salems_luc/pseuds/Salems_luc
Summary: It would have been better if it was an epidemic, a one time thing, something they can cure and win. But it came again and again, an endemic that wiped out the omegas until there were only a handful left. With the population on a drastic decline, the government intervened. Alphas and omegas no longer have a choice over who they make their mate, not with The Program dictating their decision for them.





	Fatal RED

Have you ever been really sick; not like: I'm hungover or I have a cold and I can't go to school sick. Like, _really_ sick? Or maybe your car didn't start one morning and you had to get it towed and it was going to cost you an arm and a leg to get fixed? No? What about waiting for results to get into a school of your choice to pursue the job of your dreams?

Neither has Ciel.

His health was top notch. He wasn't allowed to drive. And he wasn't allowed to go to school or get a job. But all three scenarios did share one commonality: they required a type of test, a series of exams and interviews to arrive to a predetermined outcome. 

Ciel had taken one test in his entire life, and he was dreading the results every single second thereafter. 

The first time he was summoned, he stayed home instead, watching reruns of old Teen Titans episodes and eating Froot Loops on the couch. The second time, he strapped on a mask and hid out at the mall, eating frozen yogurt in the food court until four hours had passed. This time, they gave him no choice; they had sent no notification and just broke down the door while he was singing Bohemian Rhapsody in the shower in a falsetto that even Freddie Mercury would be jealous of.

They meant business. They let him wrap a towel around his chest, dragged him, kicking and swearing, to the black, nondescript car parked outside his parents house and threw him in. He sat there, dripping wet, shivering, the smell of his honey-vanilla body wash at odds with the pissed off scent that was quickly filling up the vehicle, forcing the two agents in the front seat to roll their windows down. 

Having shrugged off the officials who brought him, he marched up the stone steps, arms crossed over his chest and slammed the bell at the receptionist’s office. A pleasant looking blonde beta in pigtails gave him a kind smile, one he answered with a glare, and announced himself, “Tell that bastard William T. Spears that I'm finally here.” 

No sooner, he was led to a room down the hall, held his nose with his dainty little fingers when he picked up on something dark and spicy; he liked it but didn’t want to be distracted by it. The room was overlit with a spotlight cast upon the chair set further back in the room. A tripod had been set up with a camera, and papers adhered to a clipboard waited on the metal table. 

He sat, wincing when his bare thighs made contact with the cold metal, took the clipboard in hand and brought his legs up onto the table, crossing them at the ankles. A bespectacled, lanky beta lumbered in and shut the door behind him. 

The beta extended his hand towards the omega and cleared his throat, “Hi, Ciel. I’m glad you could make it in. My name’s Willi-”

“I know who you are,” Ciel answered curtly, drawing a picture of an overly endowed cock that took up the whole sheet of paper. 

“I see,” William retorted, dropping his hand and craning his neck to see what the boy was scribbling. “Can I get you something to drink?” 

“No.” 

William sighed, straightening his glasses. The scratching of pen on paper was grating. “Something to eat? Something to cover up? A shirt perhaps?”

“No.” 

“Are you always this disagreeable?”

Ciel’s eyes finally came up from the clipboard and he smiled sweetly at the interviewer, tilting his head. He sketched a vein on the underside of the dick, and outlined the beginning of very small, hairy balls. “Only when I’m in a good mood.” 

“I see. Well, I’ll start by asking you a few questions…”

“I’ll be conducting this interview, William,” Ciel interrupted for the second time, adding glasses to the cockhead and writing the name Will across the shaft. He pushed his still wet hair from his eyes and licked his lips, “First question: on a scale from one to ten, how hot are my potentials?”

***

Sebastian had gone somewhat willingly. He’d ignored their notices several times, and (most likely because he was an alpha and a valuable one at that) they’d done nothing but send more notices. Used more urgent tones. Words like _important_ and _vital_ and _critical_. In the past two notices, they’d taken to pleading with him.

It was important to note that he’d only taken the day off because his idiot of a colleague had finally gotten back from his trip to some plague infected country where he’d surely taken dozens of pictures to flaunt in Sebastian’s face later on. Sebastian had the newest notice, a pathetically desperate one written by a pathetically desperate employee, and he wield it like a trump card. 

“I’m taking a day off,” he’d said, flashing the notice to the hospital’s chief physician. “I’ve been summoned.” It had been a slow day anyway. The plague was on the decline. Sebastian hadn’t had a day off in months. 

He’d entered the office where the interviews were conducted with little fanfare, and gave his name to the beta at the desk. She led him down a long glass hallway, pass white walls and a pristine sitting room. The entire place smelled like sanitizer and alpha pheromones.

The officer they assigned to conduct his interview was dressed in a brown vest and dark gray slacks. His shoes were muddy brown and a thin mustache decorated his upper lip. He didn’t make eye contact with Sebastian. 

“Sorry for the wait, Mr. Michaelis,” he said, shuffling paperwork together. 

“It’s _Doctor_ Michaelis.” Sebastian reclined back in his chair, let the front legs tip off the ground. “Fred Abberline?” he read, pointing at the beta’s white and blue ID card. 

“Yes. You can call me-”

“I’ll call you Fred.” Sebastian smiled, took a sip of the ice water they’d provided for him, and tapped his fingers on his knees. “I have errands to run, Fred. Is this going to take long?” 

The officer glanced upward to what Sebastian assumed is the camera. He wondered if it recorded sounds. There was another one right across from him, taking in his expression. He almost flipped it off. 

“About two hours, Doctor. We want to be accurate.” Fred was stacking his papers with one hand and twirling a pen with the other. “How was your day?”

Sebastian leaned forward, plucked the pen from the beta’s fingers, and placed it neatly on the table parallel to the stack of paperwork. “Boring. Listen, there is a chicken thawing on my kitchen counter and if I don’t get home in exactly one hour, there isn’t going to be any dinner tonight. You know where I work, yes? You have those records in your database?” Fred nodded yes. “Then you know my time is valuable. People are going to die because I can’t operate on them. And I can’t operate on them because I’m making dinner at midnight. Why am I making dinner at midnight, Fred?” 

“B-because the interview-”

“Because the interview took two hours, Fred.” 

“Why can’t you skip dinner?”

“Skip _dinner_? Do you want me to operate on a patient while hungry? You can’t play god like that, Fred.” 

“Sorry.” Fred looked at the cameras again, almost as if he was begging for them to be merciful and send in a different alpha to be interviewed. “There are a lot of questions…” 

Sebastian picked up the pen and held it out to the beta. Fred took it with a hesitant expression on his face. “Talk fast.”

***

“For the last time, William, I'm not giving you the names of all the alphas I've fucked. I don't see how that's any of your business,” Ciel muttered, face pressed against the cold metal surface of the table he was slumped dramatically over. His head rolled up to check the clock overhead and he was convinced the hands were going backwards. How had it only been an hour? Time had even gone by faster in jail when he'd been detained for public indecency; Vincent had let him stew in his own promiscuity overnight, but the minutes hadn’t dragged on like this.

“It’s my business, because your indiscriminate liaisons might be offensive to a potential mate, reprehensible… cause a rift between you both before you have a chance to properly bond,” William explained, exasperated by Ciel’s lack of cooperation. It wasn’t unheard of for omegas to be sexually active, to have spent a heat or two with a partner -- they were adults after all, but they generally lied about it when asked. The causes of the plague that had left them in their current population crisis had still not been completely demystified by scientists, and some lesser-educated individuals were convinced that it might have been sexually transmitted. 

Ciel laughed softly as he stood; it was a husky, alluring sound, one that made the beta across from him squirm in his seat. _It was just too easy sometimes,_ Ciel thought. Using his own chair, he climbed up onto the table and crawled seductively towards the agent, aware that his towel was relenting its hold. “Trust me, Wills, alpha won’t care how many lovers I’ve had once he gets me alone,” Ciel crooned, fixing the beta with his notorious doe-eyed stare. The tips of William’s ears went pink as the omega walked his dainty fingers up his crisp dress shirt from navel to chest, then removed a cigarette from the small package in his front pocket. He pressed the butt between his lips, helped himself to William’s lighter and took a deep, calming drag of the drug. With a defiant look on his face, he blew the smoke out, inches from William’s mouth, “I’d be more concerned about all my bad habits, if I were you.”

***

“Do you have a type?” Sebastian had torn off his tie, which laid in a crumble heap of red silk on the table between him and his assigned government agent.

“Omega,” he replied, showing more than a little fang. Fred shifted in his seat, and gulped down half a glass of a water. The air in the room was hardly breathable. Sebastian’s scent dominated everything else. “And pretty.” 

“Okay.” Fred actually jotted “pretty” down in his notes. “Let’s talk about your family.” For the first time since he sat down, Sebastian looked uncomfortable. He crossed his legs, leaned back in his chair, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Which parent would you say you’re closest with?”

Sebastian scoffed, fingers searching for his phone before remembering they’d taken it from him at the start of the interview. There wasn’t anything especially important on it. He’d told the hospital staff he was going in for an interview so they shouldn’t be sending him any messages, but he wanted to hold something. To hold something tight. He wanted his phone. 

“Would it be ironic,” Sebastian started, playing with the set of pens on the desk, “if I said I felt closer to the deceased parent than the living one?” He arranged the pens into a line by rainbow order, then arranged them again into a square. Fred didn’t respond, patiently waiting instead for Sebastian to elaborate. “You have that in my file.” He pointed with a blue pen at the folder opened by Fred’s left hand. “Father died when I was nineteen. The plague broke into our house in the middle of the night and took him from us.” 

That was what it felt like, so Sebastian had always described it as such. It was an overnight event. A nightmare that came and went and left a hole in his heart. But he knew that wasn’t how the plague worked. He was a doctor, after all. His father had been good at hiding his ailment from the rest of them. 

“You don’t get along with your mother?” 

“Let’s just say she’s a hurricane and I’m a house.”

***

“I think that about wraps it up for us, Ciel; let me see if I got everything…” Will flipped through his pad of paper, and his finger traced a zigzagged line down the questions as he summarized. “Twenty years of age. Never bonded. Intelligence quotient tested high despite lack of formal education. Arrested four times. Undisclosed amount of lovers. Enjoys eating, smoking, drinking, reading. Wants mate to be… ahem... ‘hung like a horse’. Am I missing anything?”

So that was it. That was everything that made Ciel, Ciel in the eyes of the government. Forget that his heart broke easily, that he cried at movies and poetry. That he preferred animals over people, or that he’d spent the last ten years of his life trying to draw a sunset and sunrise with his old pastels, despite having never seen one due to omega curfews. That he hated the length of his hair for the simple reason that he’d spent the last twelve years being forced to grow it, in case his potential mate preferred an omega with long hair. That he had to scarf down cereal in under two minutes because then it was too soggy to eat, or that he still had to check the closet and under his bed before going to sleep and god forbid he leave his bare toes dangling off the edge of the bed or not under the covers as bait for monsters. 

Ciel thought _those_ were important details the government should have asked about. That these idiosyncrasies had more of a chance winning over or turning off an alpha. But he wasn’t an expert on the matter. 

“Nah. You got everything Will. Can I go now?” Ciel asked jumping off the table where he’d spent the last ten minutes getting grilled. 

The beta averted his eyes when the boy’s towel almost fell off as he walked towards the door. He watched as Ciel hitched it up and secured it around his chest again.“Almost. Last thing… do you have any questions for me?” 

Sure he did, but most of them were of the condescending variety. With his fingers on the handle, Ciel looked over his shoulder and asked, “What happens if I don’t like the alpha you find me? What if I refuse to bond with them?”

Will huffed, blowing air from his cheeks and shook his head. The question was noted next to the officer’s psychological assessment. “It’s just better if you do, Ciel; for you, for your family, for the taxpayer.”

The omega didn’t ask him to clarify. Instead, he left the stuffy room and was hit full in the face with the potent scent of alpha. He held the nearby wall for support, and leaned against it when it wasn’t enough. He would kill someone for another cigarette right now, if only to calm his nerves. What kind of bastard just let his pheromones wreak havoc like that for shits and giggles? 

He looked to his left, in the direction of incoming footsteps and saw who. _Yeah, that looked about right._ Tall, dark and brooding. Well dressed. Dumb hair, stupid strong jawline. Ciel doubled over, hands on his knees and resorted to telling off the alpha in a throaty, almost-panting voice, “Hey buddy… tone it down will you? Some of us might be close to our heat.” Not him of course, but he doubted he was the only omega here. 

Sebastian stopped in his tracks, taken in surprised by the beautiful omega standing slightly doubled over in front of him. The kid’s narrowed eyes made a smirk tug at the corners of Sebastian’s lips. He hadn’t been aware of the overwhelmingness of his pheromones, or how much the entire section of the building was saturated in his scent. Displaying came natural to Sebastian, like male peacocks showing off their feathers. He fixed the draping of his leather coat over his arm, wanted to say something witty in response to the clearly peeved omega. 

But then the elevator doors chimed and opened, and Sebastian’s mortal enemy stepped out. 

He stood dressed in his surgeon’s coat. Grinned like this was hell and he was the Devil coming home. Left hand stuffed into the pockets of his black dress pants, plague mask gripped by the beak in his right. It was entirely white, with red tinted glasses for eyes. 

The alpha smelled like rosemary and thyme, and when he spoke, an accent colored his tone. “Oh, they’d told me I’d find you here.” He smiled in Sebastian’s direction. 

The other alpha had not wanted to have any sort of conversation with his rival, but he was angry at having been interrupted so he clapped the other man on the shoulder, perhaps a bit too hard. “Bardroy. Welcome back from…” Oh shit. Sebastian had no idea where the surgeon had gone this time. “Australia, was it?” 

“Austria. I have pictures if you want to see them?” Bard pulled out his phone, nearly dropping his mask while he did so. 

“No thanks.” Sebastian wrinkled his nose. The combined smell of various omegas and alphas in the hallway was making it hard for him to breathe. And he didn’t understand what the problem was with the omega beside him. The boy was staring at Bard, who Sebastian was still touching with a white knuckle hand, as if he was an alien who’d just landed his spaceship. The omega’s eyes were so wide that Sebastian could not help comparing him to a kitten. “I have to get back to work,” Sebastian said, tearing his eyes away and pressing the button to hail the elevator. 

“Okay. I’ll see you after my interview.” Bard glanced at the omega still leaning against the wall. “Have we met before?” 

“That's a pretty shitty pick-up line,” Ciel muttered, completely unaware he was saying the words as he extended his right hand, while holding his towel up with the left. It had been reflex, and in his current starstruck state, who could blame him? “I mean… I don't think so. My father is a botanist, he owns the Phantomhive Apothecaries, you might have met him,” Ciel rambled on, as a heated flush spread from his face to his neck to his chest and lower. 

Bard saw Sebastian tilt his head in their direction. Phantomhive Apothecaries was the source for all the hospital’s herbs. The white mask in Bard’s hand was stuffed with rosemary he’d bought from Vincent Phantomhive just minutes from coming here. 

“I think I’ve seen you around the shop.” Bard didn’t just _think_. Omegas like the one in front of him weren’t forgettable. Before the boy could answer, a beta in a suit waved to Bard. He tapped his clipboard, and Bard was forced to step away. He patted Sebastian on the back before he went. “Ronald, what’s up, dude?” Ronald grumbled as Bard ruffled his hair. “It was nice seeing you, Ciel.” Bard shot the omega a wink before rounding the corner and disappearing. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes as the elevator doors open and he stepped inside. “Fucking douche,” he grumbled under his breath. The omega, Ciel, followed him in, and Sebastian wished he’d brought his mask with him. The boy smelled like sin. 

“D'you think you could turn away or something, have some respect?” Ciel spat when the alpha’s stare lingered a little too long. It's not that Sebastian wasn't mouthwateringly gorgeous, or that he smelled objectionable -- quite the contrary, his pheromones made Ciel feel weak, despite all the sexual bravado he’d put on for Will. His skin felt too tight on his small body, his nerves lit like livewires, he was sure he was going to break into a sweat soon if one of them didn't exit the elevator prematurely. ”And I thought I told you to stop showing off your stank. God… I pity the omega that ends up matched with you.”

“You have a foul little mouth but it’s obvious you’re slicking yourself at the mere whiff of my scent, little omega.” With the elevator doors shut, the metal box felt like a coffin. Sebastian dug his fingers into his palms to keep himself from taking the boy right there. Bend him over, those blushing cheeks against the mirror walls. Have him frost up the surface with his hot breath as Sebastian takes him from behind. God, his pants were uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and willed the elevator doors to open. 

Ciel threw his long, damp hair over his shoulder and snorted. The alpha wasn't lying; Ciel’s belly was tense, flexing beneath the cover of his towel, heat progressively building inside him, making him wet. It took all his resolve to not squirm where he stood. The smug bastard wasn't exactly a perfect picture of tranquility either, his pupils totally eclipsed whatever colour his eyes had been and his bulge was more than prominent. Spitefully, Ciel released his hold on his own sweetened scent, decided _fuck it_ , and let his towel fall to the floor. He stood there naked, hip cocked and face breaking into teasing smirk, “Are you in the habit of sporting wood in a government building, alpha?”

Keeping his amusement to himself, Sebastian picked up the discarded towel and threw it unceremoniously over the omega’s head. With a glance towards the cameras in the corner, Sebastian adjusted himself as discreetly as he could. “You don’t want to get arrested for nudity. Wouldn’t do too well in jail, a tiny omega like you.” He knew his grin could only be described as shit-eating. The elevator doors opened and Sebastian threw his coat at the omega behind him. “Your alpha is going to have their hands full with you.” He’d been holding his breath, but he refused to inhale until he reached the parking lot, far away from this omega. Sebastian could stand omega pheromones; it was his job to treat them, after all. But this particular one made his toes curl and his hair stand on ends. All at once his nerves screamed at him to do _something_ , and he had no idea _what_. He knew, however, that though omegas were rare in these trying times, there was a very slim chance of him being paired with this one. Which, he had to admit, was disappointing. 

Ciel seethed as he watched the alpha leave the building. “Must be nice to get to drive here on your own,” he grumbled, ditching the towel in a bin just outside the elevator and throwing on the jacket. The shoulders sat more than halfway to his elbows, and the length dragged at least a foot on the floor. And given that it was leather, it was ridiculously heavy. “Stupid, broad-shouldered, tall motherfucker,” he griped shuffling to the beta at the check-in station. 

“What's that dear?” the perky blonde asked. She eyed him enviously when the smell of leather and a certain distinctive alpha met her nose. 

Ciel leaned in and read her name tag. “Lizzie, right? Listen Lizzie… do you have any pull at all with the matching process?” he picked an elastic band from her desk and tied his hair back in a messy bun. 

“No?” the beta answered, confused; omegas usually didn't know how to read, so unless this one had overheard her name, he likely came from a well-off family. 

“Like, not even if you sleep with someone? I can make it worth your while, get you any herbs you want,” Ciel whispered, leaning over the desk on his tiptoes. 

“Why, you want the alpha to whom that jacket belongs?” She had smelled the alpha in question the moment he'd arrived, looked up his stats too. Not only was he a perfect specimen, but a doctor to boot. His scent had even caused two omegas they'd brought in to question today in full heat. 

“Fuck no. Anyone but him. I want that blond one that just came in, Bard.”

**Author's Note:**

> We're so grateful for the excitement and love this fic has got when it was only just an idea. We hope we've met your expectations with this first chapter. Please let us know your thoughts by leaving comments and kudos. We hope you're just as excited as we are for the next chapter <3


End file.
